


Animosity is our Love Language

by klatukatt



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Statement of Peter Lukas regarding his relationship with James Wright, and his first encounter with Elias Bouchard.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/James Wright
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Animosity is our Love Language

1996

That’s when James died. I wasn’t around, of course. No communications allowed on the Tundra. James and I had a delicate relationship. I’m sure you know that the Lonely isn’t against personal connections. Having someone concrete that could easily end your suffering and then making the choice to push them away is a special kind of suffering that the Lonely enjoys.

I think James saw me as a protégé, someone he was eager to indoctrinate to the world of the Fears. I was still honing my powers and James was, of course, eager to know everything. For a while I even thought I could manipulate him; he was obviously smitten with me and shared information so freely, things that make an impression on the young but mean nothing to older men. Thinking myself clever, I let myself be Known. The ache never came as I pulled away from James, and the Lonely could not feed on his fear of losing me because James always knew that what happened to me didn’t matter.

I left him. Coming back for the first time felt as if no time had passed. James was as bright as ever, proudly explaining about changes to the institute and how my family was proud of me and we were having dinner together this evening. I hated James then, and that made our encounters more intimate. Our relationship didn’t change much over two decades, but I did, spending more time away, developing on my own.

I had been asea three years before returning to London in January of 1997. I wasn’t planning on meeting James. If he wanted to see me he Knew where I was. James would send a message or even a car; I couldn’t have expected what this evening would bring.

I was at a pub, a sailor’s pub where they drink to get drunk and pretend they’re alone, a Lonely kind of place. Moving through cities at night has that same tone, with the people packed in around you and yet you see no one. I was enjoying my solitude when I was approached by a young man. He was clearly out of place in his tight trousers and dress shirt unbuttoned to halfway down his chest. It wasn’t just his appearance that set him apart: he looked more real than the space around him, like the world was focusing in on him, exactly opposite the way the other patrons faded into the background.

He gave me a look and said, “You could use some company.”

There were sever establishments in the area for young men to pick up sailors; this was not one of them.

I told him “Go away.” He laughed.

“Oh please. I’m here to make your life interesting. I think I Know your tastes.”

He was touching my arm. He wasn’t that young but in that moment he seemed to me a petulant child who had foolishly chosen me as his source of amusement. I let the fog of existence roll in and let the Lonely take him.

Unfortunately he stayed solidly attached to my arm.

“You’re not get rid of me that easily, Peter.”

I looked in his eyes and recognized. “James?”

“Elias, darling, my name is Elias.” He shivered as if the new name aroused him. “Yes, the new body is exciting, isn’t it?”

All I could do was stare. James had always been open with other people’s information but had conveniently left out some parts about himself.

“Why are you here?” I asked slowly.

“Well obviously I’m looking for a rich, older man to support my drug habit and get me promoted at work. That’s what we’ll tell the staff as least. I don’t mind getting _my_ institute back through nepotism.”

I evidently looked confused so he continued.

“You see, things have been in a bit of a muddle at the institute since James died. It seems he left control of his estate, including certain managerial decisions, to his domestic partner.”

I was still coming to terms with James’ death and apparent reincarnation when I saw Elias smirking. “Me? But I never—you never said—“

“James had the whole affair set up years ago, though technically your title is estate manager, but everyone knows what he meant.” Elias winked. “The Lukas’s were pleased to keep the money in the family, and James always knew the importance of a good contract. But then no one could get ahold of you. I’ve been managing the best I can on my own, despite my drug-seeking reputation.” He sighed. “And I was always—I mean, Mr. Wright was always so concerned about his employee’s health.” He smiled again. “That’s why I need _you_ , Peter.”

“You want me to manage your institute?” I said slowly.

“Only until you can find a replacement director. A clever, up-and-coming, sexy archival assistant might do.”

“James—“ Elias placed a finger on my lips.

“Elias,” he said.

“Elias.” I took his hands away from my face and held them between us. “I told you not to involve me in any of your schemes.”

“This has nothing to do with the Entities or rituals. It is purely legal, and also a bit of a show. All I need is for you to come in, conduct a few interviews, and rubber stamp me along. Though I can’t promise what happens in the interview room will stay a secret.”

I stared at the man close in front of me and recalled when James would want something; he would press corner me and keep pressing until I relented, not even months away could cool him down.

“This si not all you want.” I said it as a statement, not an accusation.

“It is all I am asking for. Anything else that happens is a bonus.”

I am ashamed to say I kissed him first. I didn’t know how James had switched bodies at the time but I understood why he had chosen this one.

“I can’t believe I missed you,” I said at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for ages.


End file.
